1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wrapping and unwrapping wire tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wire wrapping and unwrapping kit wherein the same is arranged for the selective securement and detachment of wire relative to a post member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire wrapping tools of various types have been utilized in the prior art when wire is wrapped around tags relative to a printed circuit board to effect electrical communication between relative portions of the printed circuit board by machine or manually. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,425,948; 5,036,578; 3,994,320; and 4,305,550 are all examples of wire wrapping tools utilized in the prior art for this procedure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact kit structure incorporating wrapping and unwrapping tools to permit the selective wrapping and unwrapping of wire about a post member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.